Boris
by Carly Cisco
Summary: Rachel and Finn are having a good relationship, despite of the fact that Finn had to be away most of the until Quinn Fabray decided to meddle and Rachel is now conflicted, not just about her feelings, but also about her sexuality and where her moral principles should not a one-shot, but not a long-ass fanfic R&R puh-lease :)
1. Chapter 1

Rachel sighed as she stared at the biggest ass of a worksheet on her computer monitor. Business venturing and accountancy sucked as fuck. She sighed loudly as she rubbed the tiredness off from her aching eyes and she stared at the clock.

Three more hours till she's out of this damn office.

It was Friday, and she was running behind a deadline. Her boyfriend, Finn had been out of town for a research project. He would be four weeks away from Columbus, and Rachel dreaded the weekend without him. A weekend when she's all alone in the apartment she and Finn had shared, she dreaded that. She hated to be alone.

Jesse, her cousin, had talked to her earlier the day that she could spend the evening barbecue with him and his family, but she politely declined. Rachel didn't even know why, but she kinda regretted it. Sebastian also called for a camping, but she had refused to go with them.

So, here she was, sitting in front of her computer, typing her social life away. She continued doing so. The numbers won't encode and add themselves by their own. She hated how Mercedes could type away like a fucking maniac on the desk in the opposite room and never get tired. Maybe because she had Sam to wind up when she gets home.

She cursed the clear glass walls her boss had put up to divide rooms because she could clearly see the piece of shit that was Mercedes happily working. Fuck, the woman was already humming to herself.

An hour later, she was called up by Quinn Fabray, her ever warm and cordial boss and summoned her to her office. Rachel sighed. What the fuck would Quinn want with her now that she had already given her a ton of paperwork to deal with?

Rachel walked to the end of the hallway, and then made a left turn for Quinn Fabray's office. She stepped into the immaculately clean room, and she took in the floral air freshener that Quinn had in her office.

It always felt like Rachel was on a tropical island whenever she comes to Quinn's office, an act that she had been doing so frequently these past weeks. She had been called for various errands, and some presentation designs.

Today, Rachel saw Quinn wearing a very formal gray business jacket, and a white blouse tucked underneath it, showing a tiny bit of cleavage. No doubt the blonde was wearing skimpy pencil skirts or hip-hugging classy women slacks.

"Rachel, have a seat," Quinn smiled warmly at her. If there was one thing Rachel should be thankful for landing on this job, it had to be Quinn. Rachel took the seat on the right side of Quinn, facing her boss.

"So, I called you up here because I needed you to do something," Quinn's smiled didn't fade. "You love singing?"

Rachel smiled. This was a topic Quinn and she had a very common ground on. Quinn loved music, too especially the Streisand ones. "Yes, ma'am. I really do."

"Can you sing a Streisand song for me and my friends?" Quinn asked. "My sister is throwing a party on Saturday. I hope it's okay with you, if you sing for the party. I hope it's fine with your boyfriend too."

"My boyfriend is out of town," Rachel answered softly. "But, I will be very honored to perform in your party, though."

Quinn licked her lips, but Rachel just shrugged it off as her mannerism. The blonde laid back on her cushioned chair. "Well, ain't that a convenience, eh?"

Rachel smiled shyly. "It's kind of, Miss Fabray."

"So, it's settled then?" Quinn's eyebrow cocked upwards, a suggestive smirk ever playing on her smile. "Saturday night at seven-thirty, I will pick you up?"

Rachel nodded shyly. "I guess, yeah."

Quinn's face had a satisfied smile playing on it. The blonde smiled and raised an eye towards the door. "So, maybe you can go back to whatever you're doing then, hey?"

Rachel gave out an embarrassed smile. "Oh, yeah. Sure, I mean...yeah."

The short brunette stood up and went for the door. As she turned on the knob, she heard Quinn talk to her, albeit in a louder voice so she can hear.

"And Rachel," she cleared her throat once she had the brunette's attention. "Wear something sexy. Something black and slender, with skin."

Rachel just nodded shyly at Quinn.

–

Rachel's day went on without any hassle. Even the worksheet she had been working on did not seem so big to her. She was in high spirits when she left the office at five, and she went straight to her apartment.

Rachel popped in her favorite Streisand songs to practice on. Somehow, it was weird for Rachel. She barely practices for Streisand songs, but the offer that Quinn had give her, the opportunity to sing in front of Quinn and her friends, made Rachel feel that her performnance on Saturday night should be a perfect performance.

She settled to Tell Him. It was a duet by Celine Dion and Barbara Streisand, but Rachel had managed to arrange it into her very own redition as the night closed and she turned in to sleep. Tomorrow, she's planning to spice up her wardrobe for Saturday night.

The next morning, she was surprised to wake up to an imaptient knocking on her door. When she opened it, she nearly fainted when she saw Quinn Fabray on her doorstep. She hardly had anything on her body, except for her see-through nighties and her underwear. Quinn looked a little taller than usual, maybe because the ethereal blonde was wearing high-heels and Rachel was barefoot.

"Looks like I woke you up," Quinn mumbled as she purposely ran her eyes on Rachel's toned legs. "I'm really sorry."

"Hi...Mi-"

"Nope. Call me Quinn," the blonde smiled. "Just call me Quinn."

"Okay, Quinn," Rachel smiled shyly, not even embarrassed at the fact that she's almost half-naked in front of her boss. "Why?"

"I was running to take the flowers and shit for Brittany's party tonight and I kinda remembered you, so I'm gonna take you out shopping," Quinn ranted in a breathless speech. "Maybe if it's not a bother, we can pick out your dress, hey? Then we can get some brunch or something?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. Can I just...run a cold shower or something?" Rachel tentatively smiled. "You can come in if you want."

"Okay," Quinn followed Rachel into the living room. "I'll just wait here, okay?"

"Okay," Rachel smiled and went to her room, presumably to take her shower. Ten minutes later, the brunette showed up, her hair blow-dried hair all done and made up. She smiled politely at Quinn and picked up her purse. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, we're cool to go," Quinn smiled and went out of the door. They both made their way across the hall towards the elevator that would take them to the basement, where Quinn had her 2014 silver-gray Spyder parked.

Buckling herself, Quinn turned to Rachel. "So, you ready Streisand?"

Rachel smiled. "Ready as I can be, Grace Kelly."

"Oh, you so got me that," Quinn flashed the brunette a ten-million watt smile. "You are so getting that."

They drove through downtown Columbus and turned right into a small junction road. It's not a shady place, but it assured Rachel that not a lot of people pass through the street. There were posh pubs that line across it. It's what her daddies say as an A-1 area, a place only for the rich. Quinn halted her car in front of a small tenant-like space, covered by tinted glasses. La Belle, it said. Rachel sat gawking at the passenger seat. Quinn found a parking lot just off it.

They both made their way inside the fashion house. A baby grand piano stood in the center of the lounge, which reflected the mellow lights all over the place. A shiny man, wearing a black bow-tie, a dark-blue blazer and gray slacks. He looked overly-shined, overly made-up...and Rachel wouldn't doubt it that he is raging gay.

"Hi, Quinn," shiny boy leaned over Quinn to kiss her cheek. "I've missed you last weekend."

Seeing the boy's pout, Quinn put out a sorry face. "Sorry, Kurt...I had to run back to Mexico for a dinner with Santana's family."

"Your sister and her girlfriend are getting serious, hey?" the guy called Kurt smiled as he bumped Quinn's butt.

"Yeah. Pretty much," Quinn smiled and then turned to Rachel. "Oh, hey...Kurt, this is my friend...Rachel. Rachel, this is Kurt, he runs this fashion house and he owns this."

"Friend?" Kurt giggled. "Are you sure?"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Rachel shot her hand off to Kurt, not wanting to give the boy any dirty assumptions. "I work for Quinn."

Kurt eyed Quinn and the blonde girl mouthed the word "straight" as she ran a horizontal line through her neck. Kurt smiled. "I see. I hope Quinn doesn't push you over the edge with her worksheets."

Rachel just smiled as they cordially shook hands. After a few moments, Kurt smiled at the both of them. "So, are you going to pick out something sexy today, Quinn?"

"Nope, Kurt. As you see, it's Brittany's party tonight, and I need something for Rachel," Quinn smiled.

"She's going?" Kurt's eyebrow raised. "She's going?"

"Yeah. She's supposed to sing at the party," Quinn shrugged. "Now get her something that says 'I am not a bad girl, but I am not innocent either'...but it had to be sexy and showing some skin, please?"

Kurt smiled wide. "Of course, Quinn." He motioned for the taller brown-haired guy on his left. The man scurried next to him, awaiting for his orders.

"Carlos, why don't you take Miss Rachel here to the exclusive clothes, please?" he smiled cordially at his employee and Carlos led Rachel to another room.

"So, friend huh?" Kurt smiled once Rachel was out of earshot. "I was hoping she was more."

Quinn grimaced. "I don't do love, Kurt."

"Well, I don't know, your younger sister is almost settling down, you know?" Kurt smiled a half-smile, which is very weird for Quinn.

"Kurt, my sister is two years younger than me," Quinn growled. "I don't see why you guys have to tell me that."

Kurt looked at her. "Look, Quinn...you're twenty-eight, you have a great company, you have a business empire, you have a house...you have everything life could offer you, and you don't have someone to share that for life."

"Oh fuck that shit," Quinn smiled and laughed haughtily. "You know I don't do that."

"Quinn, Brittany was a playgirl before she's met Santana. Heck, Santana was even the biggest slut in Mexico, but look at them now?"

"They're just lucky people," Quinn smiled. "I don't do love things. I don't fall in love. Quinn Fabray doesn't do romance."

Kurt's eyebrow rose up again. "But what about Elf Brunette?"

"Rachel?" Quinn asked and Kurt's eye twitched. "Please, she's straight. And she has a boyfriend, for like...almost ten years."

"Really? Why aren't they getting married?" Kurt said with an intrigued tone.

"I don't have a fucking idea," Quinn said as she stared into the hallway, only to find a very beautiful Rachel who was wearing a black simple halter top dress, that went on until to her knees, revealing her endless legs.

"Wow," Quinn breathed and Kurt almost burst into laughter, causing Quinn to immediately turn around him. "I mean, wow Kurt, you really make great clothes."

"It's an exclusive," Kurt smiled as he led back Rachel into the fitting rooms. Rachel was fumbling for her credit card already but Kurt stopped her.

"Oh, honey...don't," Kurt smiled. "Quinn had it covered for you."

"But," Rachel protested. "This...this dress is too much. It must have cost Quinn an arm."

Kurt sniggered. "Please, if you only knew how much Quinn would buy her for **her women**."

Rachel wore a very confused look as Carlos took the dress from her to be wrapped. Kurt noticed the confused look on Rachel's face and smiled at the brunette's reflection. Once Carlos had left, he turned to Rachel,"you don't know much about your boss, don't you?"

Rachel shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't know she was..."

"She doesn't tell people that. But she doesn't deny it either."

"Okay," Rachel breathed, trying to process the newfound information. She had a hunch her boss was gay, but she doesn't just push it forward.

"Okay."

–

They left La Bella and had lunch at Mike's Gastropub. It was somewhere just around the block so it wasn't hard to find. Rachel later found out that Mike's Gastropub is actually a five-star restaurant that offers Asian cuisine. From Filipino to Turkish cooking, Mike's has something to offer.

Rachel smiled politely at Quinn who took a bite of her tiramisu. The brunette had a garden express salad, after a lot of explaining to Quinn that she is a vegetarian. The blonde looked at Rachel and offered her a small smile.

Rachel's eyes darted into Quinn's lips, and the brunette had immediate thoughts on how would her lips would taste like. Rachel internally slapped herself from thinking of such things.

"So, tell me about your boyfriend? Why isn't he in town?"

Rachel put down her fork. "Well, he works as a marine researcher. He's out of town to research on the shale deposits near Greenland for fossils."

"Fuck, that place is too cold," Quinn exclaimed.

"Yeah. Sometimes, Finn would be even like...away for months," Rachel said.

Quinn shook her head. "So, it's like...you're left alone all those months? What are you doing without him?"

"Work," replied Rachel.

They talked for a while more, about nothing and everything under the sun. After that, Quinn paid, and the blonde dropped her off on her apartment. Rachel had a few hours more before Quinn picks her up at seven-thirty. Rachel decided she'd take a nice scented bath.

At six thirty, Rachel started to prep herself up. She settled for a fresh look, with dark smoky eye shadows to accentuate her brown eyes. She settled for some black high-heels, but not too high. By seven-fifteen, Quinn had already texted her that she's on the way to pick Rachel up. Ten minutes after, Rachel and Quinn were speeding down the highway to Quinn's house in suburb Lima Heights Adjacent.

The whole place was huge and Rachel was gawking at the fact that Quinn had a big-ass sprawling mansion on top of a hill. Hell, her apartment would look like a shoebox compared to Quinn's place. They made way to the stairs, and found themselves welcomed by a lot of people.

"Hi, Quinn..." a blue-eyed blonde warmly hugged Quinn and smiled at Rachel and held out her hand to the brunette. "Oh, you must be Rachel. I am so happy to meet you."

Rachel smiled. "I am so happy to meet you, too."

Shiny boy from La Belle spotted Rachel and dragged another man with him to meet her. "Hi, Rachel! So good to see you again! By the way, this is Blaine, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine," Rachel shook Blaine's hand cordially and looked around for Quinn. The blonde was just looking at her silently. Quinn had a small smile on her lips as they stared into each other's eyes. Slowly, Quinn's tongue darted out of her mouth and licked her lips, causing a spine to run down Rachel's spine.

The party went on without any hassle afterwards and Rachel met a lot of other people. She had met Santana Lopez, the beautiful Mexican that Quinn's sister have as her girl. She further learned that Quinn had a brother named Sam.

She's partially drunk, but she's sure that Quinn hadn't left her side. The blonde was ass-drunk, along with Santana, but she didn't mind it. She also didn't mind it when Quinn tried to scoot closer to her than she normally should let her boss do.

All in all, it was a great party, the food was good and she had been singing several songs rather than one. Santana even greeted her once she stepped down from the small makeshift stage as Jasmine Van den Bogaerde took the stage to entertain others.

"Nice voice!" Santana grinned from ear to ear. "I so like your voice! Your voice is something to die for, really," the Latina had a hand clasped into Rachel's and Brittany came over to congratulate Rachel, as well as thank her.

"You were so amazing out there," Brittany gushed.

"Yeah, you nailed the song, Rachel," Quinn smiled and took her hand for another tour along the room full of people.

Later that night, Rachel rode on a sleek Camaro and was dropped off by Santana's driver, since Quinn was too drunk to drive her home. Once she had locked the door of her bedroom, she changed into her sleep clothes and decided to call Finn.

"Hello?" Finn's voice was groggy with sleep.

"Finn," Rachel replied. "How are you?" she could hear the howl of the distant wind.

"Cold," Finn chuckled. Somehow, Rachel's voice made the biting permafrost a little bit, warmer. "I miss you, Rae."

"I miss you, too, Finn. How was your day?"

"Tiring. Haven't found fossils yet, but Jim believes that we can find some, if we dig it right," Finn said. Rachel could see his hopeful face through his voice.

"I really mi-"

"Rachel, I miss you."

They both chuckled, from one line to another. A few more working weeks and Finn would be back to her. She doesn't complain, knowing that this has been Finn's dream from the beginning. It's not like she was the first in his life. Fossil finding and paleontology had been the first in Finn's life.

She sighed. "Sleep well, Finn. You need the strength tomorrow."

"Alright, Rae. I love you, babe."

"I love you, too. Goodnight," Rachel heard the click after that and she knew that Finn Hudson had already hung up. She rolled over her side of the bed and hugged Finn's pillow tight as she closed her eyes tightly, hoping that sleep would be easy this time.

–

Rachel made her way into her office smiling cordially at Mercedes and then she sat in front of her desk. Fifteen seconds after she had sat on her chair, the intercom buzzed and she took it.

"Rachel, I need you in my office," it was Quinn.

Not wanting to let her boss wait, Rachel moved her ass out of the chair and made her way to Quinn's office. She smothered her gray pencil skirt on the way, and combed her hair with her fingers. When she reached Quinn's office, she softly knocked.

"Come in," the alto voice said from the other side of the door.

Rachel stepped into the flowery room and took Quinn's look of the day. She was wearing plaid boot-cut flannel slacks, a white ruffle-collared shirt and her hair pulled up into a bun. She looked so fresh and so young.

"What do you need me for, Miss Fabray?" Rachel asked.

"As I have told you last week, Rachel," Quinn sighed as she looked out into the congested streets of downtown Columbus. "You don't have to call me that. You make Quinn Fabray sound like an old hag or something."

Rachel smiled apologetically. "Okay, so what is it that you need me for, Quinn?" she emphasized the blonde's name. Quinn could only smirk.

"So, I guess I owe you some money for...for last Friday night," Quinn smiled.

Rachel bit her bottom lip. "No, Quinn...I mean, I got to keep the dress, I got to sing...meet your friends," Rachel bit the insides of her cheek. "It's more than enough. The dress should cover it."

"Nonsense!" Quinn exclaimed. "Aren't you hungry? I have cookies here. Why don't you sit down and...and we could discuss the price?"

"I really shouldn't, Quinn..." Rachel smiled politely.

"Tell you what, I have my car keys, we should drive downtown," Quinn smiled. "Britt's girl owns a cafe and resto downtown, we could have coffee there or brunch. Come on," Quinn rounded the table and took hold of Rachel.

"Please, Rae? Do this for me?" Quinn pouted. "We're just gonna head to Santana's own restaurant. It's a fucking feast out there."

_What could hurt? It's just lunch._ Rachel said in the back of her mind. She knew from Kurt that Quinn is gay, but surely, the blonde won't take that advantage on her. Besides, she and Quinn are just good friends.

–

Santy's Duckie is not just a restaurant. It was a fucking gastronomic feast. Rachel almost gawked at the dishes they serve, Asian, Mexican, European and more than anything she had ever tasted or in the case, have ever known. There were three menus, one for vegetarians, one for the uncooked or the semi-cooked and one for the specials. Rachel's jaw almost dropped when she had realized that a meal in this place could cost her a month of her rent in the apartment.

Santana must be fucking rich. Which is rather obvious because her face had been imprinted on a couple of Allure and Elle magazines and she appeared in more than one of the top Hollywood shows. Rachel also knew that Santana Lopez was a socialite. Well, a few years back, Santana was the scandalous socialite, but three years ago, the girl had toned down a bit.

Santana smiled at Quinn as she approached them. "Hey, Quinn."

"Hey, San. What's up?"

"Nah, nothing much. Just hanging around here. You know this is my favorite place after I've retired in Hollywood. Hey, Rachel."

Rachel smiled shyly at Santana. "Hey, Santana."

"For a girl like you, Quinn..." Santana smiled meaningfully. "You're a bit slow for now. Don't slack your game, Q."

Quinn just grimaced and looked at Rachel. "Come on, Rae, let's get out of here. Santana here is just being...Santana."

"Bitch," Santana breathed out as Quinn and Rachel walked away. "You better do."

Rachel sat flustered in the passenger seat of Quinn's Spyder. "Quinn," she said worriedly.

"Huh?" Quinn asked as she fumbled for the seatbelt. "Yu k?"

Rachel wrung her hands. "Santana's looking angry. Is she gonna be fine?"

Quinn laughed. "It's just her being her. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Okay, don't worry about Santana, Rachel. She's fine. It's just how we treat each other. I mean, we've been so close to each other and I know Santana rarely gets angry at me, I mean, she just got angry with me once. You know when was that?"

"When?" Rachel asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I was a senior, and my sister was still in middle school. One boy from my class tried to kiss my sister and she was there," Quinn was almost hysterically laughing. "The guy was big. And Santana was so small, but she kicked him in the balls and threatened him with every colorful word you can think about. When she saw me in the opposite of the football field, practicing my routines for the cheer squad, she went up to me, and slapped the shit out of me for not looking out for my sister. And fucking Santana did it in front of my coach and my team."

Rachel smiled. "Wow, so, Santana's like an all out lesbian in high school?"

Quinn chuckled. "Santana is the President of the Lesbian Federation of the Universe. She's raging gay since the day she popped out of her mama's pussy."

Rachel couldn't help but smile. Quinn was just so...Quinn whenever they talk. It feels like the blonde was just another person, someone who just tells her whatever she wants to say – not some boss.

"Thanks, Quinn," Rachel said. The blonde went on concentrating to step on the brakes so they can't run a red light. "For all these."

"You're welcome, Rae," Quinn smiled. "I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to spend my day with."

_Damn! This girl's smooth and fine._ Rachel thought. She wanted to say something to Quinn, but all she can do was smile and feel her face go flush with warmth.

"Oy, I made you blush!" Quinn teased as she stepped on the accelerator. Laughter filled the car as Quinn and Rachel laughed together. Suddenly, out of the blue, Quinn reached out for Rachel's hand over the console. Rachel did not acknowledge the act, but it made her feel something in her stomach, something that resembles like butterflies.

Suddenly, Finn's face flashed into her mind. What was she doing? She wasn't supposed to feel those things for someone else. She had Finn. Finn was her boyfriend. Even if they did nothing, Rachel could feel the guilt seeping in. Abruptly, she let go of Quinn's hand.

The blonde immediately felt the loss of contact and she gripped the steering wheel with her two hands. It tightened around the wheel, clasping and unclasping. Rachel noticed it, and she almost wanted to hold Quinn's hand back.

_Fuck, what the hell was she thinking?_ Rachel wanted to slap herself. Quinn noticed the frustrated look on Rachel's face.

"Don't do something if you doubt it," Quinn said, her face planted on the road beyond them.

Rachel hesitated to say. "Quinn...I, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Quinn sighed back, her face still concentrated on the road. "I know. I know, Rachel. It's my fault. I shouldn't have..."

"No...like...I don't wanna cheat on Finn. And I know you're just trying to be polite and stuff," Rachel said, failing in her attempt to comfort Quinn. "I want us to be good friends, Quinn."

"I understand," Quinn sighed. "I understand."

–

Days passed, it had been eight work days since Quinn and Rachel had the dreaded talk in Quinn's car. Thankfully, the blonde had been in and out of the office for her business clients. Rachel had almost gone crazy about the talk she had with Quinn a week ago.

She had been thinking of Quinn lately, how amazing she felt when she's with her. Rachel shook her head as if shaking her head away would clear her thoughts and push Quinn out of her mind. Suddenly, her intercom buzzed.

"Rachel, can you come into my office as soon as possible?" it was Quinn's voice. Hearing the blonde's voice calling her name, Rachel's breathing hitched. She nervously picked her way up to the blonde's office.

She softly knocked and Quinn looked up from her desk. "There you are," she smiled and motioned for Rachel to sit on the fat club chair on the right side of her desk.

"So, Rachel," Quinn cleared her throat. "There was a business meeting I have in D.C. this weekend, and I was wondering if you could come with me, since Dana is handling the clientele we have from Japan."

Rachel sat, dumbfounded. She knew that this might be a trap. She was pretty well aware that she is a little bit attracted to Quinn, but she then reminded herself that this is the shot she had been waiting for. A business trip to prove to Quinn she can handle her job better.

"Besides, you could use an out of town for the weekend instead of being in your place so alone," Quinn reasoned.

_What could hurt?_ Rachel thought. She cast her eyes to Quinn, who wore a hopeful look in her eyes.

She agreed.

"So, I'll pick you up on Friday?" Quinn asked.

"No, you don't have to," Rachel shook her head politely. "I'll just meet you at the airport. How's that?"

"Alright, we'll meet at the airport lounge," Quinn smiled.

"'Kay."

They talked about how their trip would go. They planned to meet up in the airport, then go together from there. They agreed to have different rooms and the stuff. They were civil, and at least warm with each other, and at least, the "car incident" hadn't been brought up in their talk.

"So, I guess, we'll see each other on Friday, Rachel?" Quinn smiled. "You should take tomorrow off."

"But," Rachel protested.

"But, it is fine, Rachel. You had been overworking for months now," Quinn said. "Give yourself a break."

–

It was Friday morning when Rachel walked in the airport in Columbus. Her aviators were fixed on her face, and Quinn waved at her as she entered the big lobby. The blonde was more than ecstatic to see her.

"Hey, how are you?" Quinn asked once they were near each other for a conversation to prevail.

"I'm good," Rachel replied.

"I'm really glad that you came with me, considering what happened between us a few weeks ago," Quinn smiled sadly. "Am I forgiven for that disrespectful act?"

Rachel paused for a moment. After all, Quinn did ask for forgiveness. "It's fine with me, Quinn. Just...just don't do it with me again, okay?"

"Okay," Quinn nodded. "How about we go now?"

"Yeah, right," Rachel smiled and the tension between them faded like a thin mist.

The business meeting that Friday night and Saturday morning finished earlier than the usual. As expected, Quinn had closed off the business deal in favor of her company. Somehow, Rachel was pretty much impressed.

As a celebration, Quinn and Rachel went out for drinks. They went into a bar, Quinn ordered an Antonov, while Rachel had ordered for Patron. The blonde decided to dance the night away, but Rachel chose to sit by the bar.

Watching the blonde grind her hips into one of the random girls that dance on the dance floor and Rachel could take note that Quinn was actually a good dancer. Not very mind-blowing but, there is something about Quinn's dancing that...turns her on.

She took another shot of her Patron.

Both of them were drunk when they left the bar at one in the morning. Rachel and Quinn had their arms around each other, supporting each other as they made their way to the elevators that would take them to their hotel rooms. Rachel had her room across the hall to Quinn's. And after a short goodbye, both doors closed behind them.

Rachel wasn't so drunk, so she decided to take a shower before she gets into bed. She wanted to get the city dust off her body and her hair was a frizz. She ran the water, and stepped into the warm shower.

She lathered her body with the lavender soap she had brought, and she quickly shampooed her hair into cleanliness. However, when she stepped out of the shower, she was surprised to see Quinn's drunken state on her bed.

"Hey," Rachel said awkwardly, considering that she was just wearing a bathrobe and her hair dripping. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I needed a drink."

"There's a bar in your room," Rachel sighed.

"No, they don't have chardonnay," Quinn said in a mumble. The bottle of rum she was holding was tilting dangerously sideways. Rachel bent down to retrieve it.

"Mhm," Quinn inhaled. "You smell like flowers...like those violet freaky, small flowers."

"Lavenders."

"Yeah that," Quinn said absently. "Rachel, why are you naked?"

"I am not naked, Quinn," Rachel said. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"No, drink with me," Quinn said. "Drink. With. Quinny."

Rachel crossed her arms across her chest, her stance defensive. "Quinn, you're already drunk."

But Quinn reached for the bottle again and looked at Rachel. "I will fire you if you don't."

"You know you're going to be sued for that," Rachel answered timidly.

"Please?" puppy-dog eyes stared imploringly at Rachel. She sighed, never the one to bear Quinn's tactics. _To hell with it_, she thought as she took Quinn's glass and downed its contents in one drink. She felt the hot liquid burn into her throat, it was a strong drink.

Quinn was smirking at her. "You look hot."

"Your turn, Quinn," Rachel poured Quinn the drink and the hazel blonde was more than thankful for it as she accepted the glass.

Shots were passed between Rachel and Quinn on the bed. The almost-full bottle of rum earlier was drained off its contents and Quinn and Rachel had lost the inhibitions of a proper human being.

"I am so lonely, I hate how Finn leaves me like I was some sort of rag that he can pick up again anytime he wants when he's back and leave again when he has to go away," Rachel wailed. Of course, it wasn't true all the time. Finn never treated her like she's some rag he could just pick up. But it's true that she is tired of being left alone in her apartment.

Quinn just looked at the brunette. Her translucent hazel-brown eyes peered at Rachel with sympathy. Somehow she wanted to make Rachel feel better. She moved over the bed to sit beside Rachel and put her arms around the brunette.

"It's gonna be okay, Rae."

Rachel cried. "I don't know. I don't know."

Of course, Rachel knew. She knew that Finn was doing all of the things he's been doing for her. He's been saving up for their married life in the future.

"Shh..." Quinn said. "It's gonna be okay."

"What about you, Quinn? How do you deal with it?" Rachel asked at her, her arms flailing drunkenly. "How do you deal being so alone all your life?"

"I don't know, Rae. I guess I was supposed to be alone for the rest of my life and I think I knew that already. At a very young age, so I grew up with the fact."

"Kiss me," Rachel said.

"What?" Quinn's mouth dropped. What was she thinking? She wanted this.

"Kiss me. On the lips."

Quinn's thoughts ran at a gazillion miles per second. Her mind is ready to shut down. _What the hell_, she thought. W_hatever, do it,_ another thought chimed in. _You wanted this Quinn Fabray_, a strong voice said. _She has a boyfriend and it's not worth the shit_, a small voice echoed.

Rachel decided for her. The brunette leaned in and captured the blonde's lips. In her drunken stupor, Quinn could feel the gentleness of the smaller girl's lips on her own. And she had loved every inch of Rachel.

Rachel was never like any of the girls she had kissed. No one compares to her.

Rachel, on the other hand can't help but compare Quinn's gentle, soft, thin lips to Finn's rough ones. She can't help but feel overwhelmed at the sensation Quinn's kiss was giving her. She kissed her lips, traced the contour of the blonde's mouth with her very own lips. She lingered on the left corner of Quinn's mouth, then she nibbled on it for a while.

"Make love to me, Rachel," Quinn murmured, her eyes closed. For a moment, Rachel stiffened. She didn't plan for this to turn out this way. She looked at Quinn. The blonde's eyes were closed, and her mouth were silently begging. The blonde smelled with alcohol.

"This is the alcohol talking, isn't this, Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"No, this is me talking."

"But you are my boss," Rachel reasoned.

"I'm just Quinn..." the blonde's voice quivered under her throat. "And I want to make love to you."

The way Quinn had said it, something clicked inside Rachel. Something rumbled low down under her abdomen and set a course of heat towards everywhere in her body. She felt like she was melting.

"I want to make you feel better," Quinn whispered and she reached out to touch the brunette's left cheek with her hand, ever so gently. "I want you, Rachel."

Soft lips touched Rachel's mouth when Quinn leaned in for another kiss. It started off slowly, lazily, exploring, touching, leaving trails of heat on Rachel's flushed face. The feathery kisses went from Rachel's mouth and traced the brunette's jawline, then underneath her earlobes, and it went down to the tight tendon on the side of her neck.

Quinn's kisses became open-mouthed when she reached Rachel's collarbone. She sucked softly, but deftly on the brunette's left collarbone and went to work with the tight tendon on Rachel's right. A soft moan escaped out of Rachel's mouth, making Quinn feel a little bit accomplished.

Rachel's eyes shot open the instant she had missed the blonde's kisses on her skin. When she fluttered them open, her dark brown eyes were met by Quinn's light brown eyes. They bore into Rachel's eyes, silently begging for her to open up, let her in.

"Please?" Quinn's voice was hoarse with need.

Rachel leaned back and stretched her legs, making room for Quinn to climb on the bed and settle between her legs. Quinn crawled over and smirked.

"Thank you," the blonde acknowledged the act and fixed her gaze intently at Rachel. She inched a little closer to the brunette, and then she pulled Rachel's bathrobe halfway over her arms. She planted a gentle kiss on Rachel's bare left shoulder.

Rachel leaned back and arched her body as Quinn nipped on her shoulder, causing her to hit her breasts on Quinn's own. The blonde moaned at the sensation it had provided. She bit again, causing Rachel to arch her back again, hitting her breasts again at Quinn's.

Quinn's hands were already roaming all over Rachel's frame. Her right was underneath the robe, cupping the brunette's left breast. Rachel went over to straddle the blonde, causing her wetness to spread on Quinn's own thigh.

The kisses dipped into the curve of Rachel's breasts, nipping and nibbling and licking on Rachel's size B breasts. Quinn devoured the dip of Rachel's waist, making the brunette break into a fit of giggles.

"It tickles!" she sat up and looked at Quinn, then she tugged at the blonde's dress. "Take that off."

In a record-breaking speed, Quinn was out of her clothes and was naked in front of Rachel. The brunette was also as naked as her. They both gasped at each other, and in a few moments, they both closed off the distance between them by a kiss that sparked a million fireworks between them.

Rachel's body landed on the soft mattress as Quinn groped for her, kissing her to oblivion. It was almost making Rachel topple to the edge. She felt Quinn's hands roam and caress her wetness, and she took a sharp breath.

"Oh..." she moaned as she opened her legs wider to let Quinn have better access. The blonde quickly worked her way up to the small bundle of nerves on her wet center, causing another string of moans spill out of the brunette's mouth.

The blonde had felt the rush in her veins and it started to pound across her chest. Kneeling on the end of the bed, she put her head between Rachel's legs. She latched herself there, flicking her tongue against Rachel's pleasure center, eliciting the best and most lustful moans she had ever heard from any girl.

Within minutes of her tongue playing in Rachel, the brunette had snapped into a million pieces, with Quinn's name on her lips. Tired and washed out, Quinn climbed up back to Rachel and kissed the brunette on the lips, letting Rachel taste herself on Quinn's tongue.

Without disturbances, Quinn and Rachel slept on the same bed that night. Rachel, did not feel any guilt at all. She guessed she had to deal with it later, but for now, she let herself succumb into the warmth of Quinn's touch.

–

Rachel woke up the next morning to Quinn's rhythmic breathing. Somehow, an ache formed into her chest, because Finn used to be the one beside her. She did not really know why she slept with Quinn, but she knew she liked her and they both needed it last night.

And as if she was reading the brunette's mind, Quinn spoke silently to her. "You know, you can just forget what happened last night."

"I don't know if I want to forget it, Quinn."

"Then don't. You don't have to," Quinn smiled lazily as she propped her bare back on the headboard. Rachel's phone began vibrating on top of the bedside table. Quinn's hand shot up, since she was the one nearer and handed the phone to Rachel.

"Hey Finn," Rachel breathed out into the phone.

"Good morning, Rachel. How was your sleep? Was it okay in D.C.?"

Rachel had a glazed look on her face and Quinn can't help but notice. "It was great, Finn. How is it there? Did you have breakfast already?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I miss you."

"I know...when are you going to be home?" Rachel asked, and then her eyes instantly traveled to Quinn and met the blonde's eyes. Strange enough, Quinn's eyes were sad and lifeless. The blonde was quick to avoid the brunette's gaze.

Quinn listened to the whole of the conversation until Rachel had dropped her phone on the bed. She quickly stood up and retrieved her dress from the floor. "Sorry, Rachel, I have to go now."

Before Rachel could even answer, Quinn had left the room. She sighed. But by what right did Quinn had to be jealous? Of course she doesn't have to be. They're not having any romantic affair together. They just slept together for one night, and surely Quinn shouldn't be jealous.

Rachel stood on Quinn's door, fully clothed and looked at her lying figure on top of the bed. "Quinn," she called.

"Huh?" the blonde responded, her face not really fixed on Rachel. She seemed to be staring so hard on the ceiling.

"I...I need to ask you something...are we...does last night... " Rachel couldn't seem to form the words in her mouth.

"No, it doesn't mean anything," Quinn cut her off, albeit politely.

Rachel sighed. "Okay. Thanks."

Quinn still didn't tear her gaze away from the ceiling as Rachel left the room.

–

To Rachel, the following days after their trip to D.C. was very different. She couldn't forget it, never in a million years. She couldn't forget how Quinn feels so gentle in her touch. In many ways, she had been hungering for Quinn's touch more and more each day.

She feels guilty for Finn. Guilty for what she had done with Quinn while Finn was away. She can't help but think about it, and now that she had been thinking about Quinn, she had felt more loathing at herself.

But she can't deny the fact that she had been wanting more and more of Quinn after what happened to them in Washington. And not to mention that Quinn was her boss. She shouldn't be doing something like that.

The week passed on, with barely any contact on both women. Quinn was always out of her office, on business meetings and Rachel was always dealing with the spreadsheets in her office. However, she had always kept an eye for Quinn on the hallway, and she was able to catch a glimpse of her blonde boss each day.

Friday night and Rachel was all alone in her apartment. The re-runs of Lost Girl had been playing in her flat screen TV for almost two hours already. She had been waiting a call from Finn that night, but it seemed like Finn was busy enough to forget it.

The Schnapps she had been having was already kicking in her system, but she didn't mind it. She's lonely, and she's cold. She needed to feel something. Letting the alcohol decide the better of her, she whipped out her phone, and dialed Quinn's number.

The blonde picked up on the fourth ring. At first, Rachel could not hear it well, due to the loud thump of bass in the background. Finally, after so much talking and music, Quinn's voice became clear as the noise died down.

"Hello, Rachel?" Quinn spoke. Her voice was breathy, and it seemed melodic. Rachel mentally slapped herself for ever noticing it.

"Hey," Rachel said. She wanted to hang up, before she can even say something or do something she might regret in the morning. But hell, she did say it.

"Can you come over?" she asked the blonde on the other line. "Now?"

There was a chuckle on the other line and then a short "okay" and then a click. Rachel's shoulders sank as she realized that Quinn hung up on her. She tore her attention away from her phone and forced herself to watch the program on TV.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Rachel stood to peek at the peephole. She realized it was Quinn. And she opened the door.

Quinn felt herself pulled through the door in an open-mouthed kiss. She smirked at the way how Rachel had a very needed kiss. She can almost feel that Rachel is so horny at the moment.

"I thought you don't wanna do this," Quinn breathed out.

Rachel was busy kissing the blonde's neck. "I thought I didn't," the brunette hoarsely replied as she pulled Quinn on the couch.

She felt her dress melt away from Rachel's touch. And she wasn't shocked that when Quinn opened her eyes, she saw Rachel without any clothes. Quinn started to eat out Rachel, parting her pussy lips as she did so, earning a very satisfied moan from Rachel.

She continued to do so, until Rachel snapped accordingly. She smirked as she went up to kiss the brunette's lips. Rachel smiled at her.

"Thank you, for coming here tonight," Rachel said. She sounded like she was using Quinn to waste her time on before Finn arrives, but Quinn just shrugged.

"You're welcome."

She knew that it's a thing she shouldn't really be doing. But somehow, she felt the need to.

She dreaded tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel fidgeted at the hem of her dress, waiting for Finn to walk over the lounge and see her. She nervously reeled her eyes away from a nearby onlooker, almost the same as her, waiting for someone to come home to her, only that, the other person seemed to be so happy waiting while she was so nervous.

She thought that maybe what made her nervous was the idea of Finn being there with her, but also in the back of her mind, she knows that, it's not just the fact that Finn had been away for a long time.

It was her fickled relationship with Quinn. It was barely even a relationship. They meet, they kiss, they fuck, she's gone...

Or at least that's what Rachel thought. She saw her boyfriend lumbering towards her, smiling, carrying an almost three-foot tall backpack behind his big back. Rachel ran to him for a hug.

The small brunette was being scooped up high into the air, and Rachel firmly kissed him on the lips. A few spectators smiled and let out a soft "aww" at the young couple. On the other side of the airport, opposite of the large and crowded room was Santana and Brittany.

"Hey, isn't that Rachel?" Santana coyly pointed out her red-painted nails at Rachel who was in Finn's arms and lovingly peppering his face with soft, butterfly kisses.

"Yeah, that's Rachel," Brittany confirmed and sighed at Santana. "San...they look so damn cute."

"I thought, Rachel was gay..." Santana said thoughtfully, as if she had missed something about Rachel. "I thought she and Quinn are going steady."

"San, my sister doesn't do that steady thing," Brittany breathed out as the pilot of the private luxury plane they're riding on approached them. The tall blonde girl immediately pulled her girlfriend closer to her when she saw that the pilot subtly ran a quick gaze at Santana's exposed thighs.

"You know, you should really have worn the skinny jeans and not this booty short," Brittany shrugged as she whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

"You know how much I like to tease, babe..." Santana whined. "I look hot, I know..."

Brittany didn't answer, but kept a firm grip around Santana's waist.

They were making their way towards the private jet when Santana came up behind Brittany to whisper something. "How would you like to orgasm while you're a thousand feet from the ground?"

Brittany just focused on the heat between her legs.

–

"Morning!" Finn greeted Rachel with a smile as he stood on the foot of their bed as he held cut-up fruits in a bowl. "Rise and shine!"

Rachel hummed in appreciation as her boyfriend sat down the bowl and he crawled from the foot of the bed with a rose in his lips. Finn is really a romantic. "Morning, babe..."

Finn smiled lovingly at Rachel. "I missed waking up next to you, Rachel."

"I know," Rachel smiled knowingly. How could she cheat on this amazing guy? How could she...

"You okay, babe?" Finn asked her worriedly after sometime. She hasn't touched her food yet, without even knowing that a few awkward moments had passed between the two of them. She just shrugged.

"Sorry, Finn. It's just work," she said as she lied. She gritted her teeth of even mention0ing work. It was almost as the same as mentioning about Quinn.

Finn smiled at her lovingly and it really did make Rachel's heart ache. She knew that Finn doesn't deserve this cheating thing she had for him. Finn was too good to be hurt. "Don't let it get to you, okay?"

"Yeah," Rachel smiled. "I should go to work now, Finn."

Finn smiled, and then his eyes lit up as if he had remembered something else. "Yeah, I should be heading to the laboratory in like an hour or so."

Rachel padded to the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, and she started brushing her teeth. Finn was no more than but caring to her, and Rachel almost felt so guilty, too guilty even that the what used to be the spacious bathroom she and Finn had seemed to cramming.

She left for work and she dreaded coming home to Finn, because she can't bear to be with him, knowing that she had been sleeping around with Quinn.

The office was immaculately clean, as what she had been used for so long right now. Quinn was laughing at something that Mercedes had said, although Rachel was more interested in other things, she could still notice Quinn look at her.

"H-hey," Quinn breathed out silently as she leaned on Rachel's cubicle.

"Y-yeah?" Rachel looked up, trying her goddamn hardest not to look into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn was in no better shape either. "Can...there's a business dinner tonight...in...in Cleveland...an I kinda want you to come with me, if that's fine?"

"I don't think, so...Quinn..." Rachel said apologetically. "I mean, I would love to, but can there be anyone else? I mean, I would be okay if it's me, but if there's someone else who can take my place, then...I'm fine with it."

"Maybe, I can get Sugar..." Quinn's voice lowered and Rachel definitely did not miss how the blonde's shoulders slumped dejectedly.

"Yeah, Sugar would be fine," Rachel smiled uneasily, but Quinn played it off.

"Okay," Quinn said in a small voice. "Is your boyfriend back from his research?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, cool news," Quinn shrugged.

"Don't try to be sarcastic, Quinn," Rachel mumbled softly. "I know."

"Nah," Quinn smiled. "I really feel happy, you know..." she shrugged uneasily. "For you, in the least." Then, Quinn left her cubicle.

"By the way, Quinn..." Rachel smiled as Quinn looked back. "Thanks." Quinn just answered with a nod. The blonde retreated to her office.

The day wore on without anything that came up to give Rachel difficulty. Finn had even texted her to meet him for lunch. They had lunch in a small burger station and Finn told her about his day. It was like on of those college days that she and Finn would hang out on the same burger station, talking nothing and everything under the sun.

"So, I got invited, along with a few of the guys I've worked in Greenland, to a charity dinner by our sponsor," he said. "Do you have anything to do tonight?" Finn asked.

Rachel smiled at him. It felt like everything was starting to be normal again. "Umm, nothing that seemed so important. I'll go with you."

Finn gave Rachel a lopsided smile, the same one that Rachel fell in love with when they were still in Lima. Still in high school, and Rachel was the geeky dweeb and Finn was the quarterback. It almost felt like a fairytale.

"Hey, babe?" Finn asked with a doofus smile. "You 'kay?"

Rachel giggled. "Yeah. I'm fine...sorry I spaced out."

Finn chuckled. "You're cute when you space out. What were you thinking?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Oh, nothing...just...high school," she replied. "You know, those days."

Finn smiled with his trademark lopsided smile. "Oh, those days. Those beautiful, summer days." He took her hand in his and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

That evening, Finn and Rachel went together to dine with Finn's friends and colleagues. The research team had been treated to a fancy restaurant, thanks to their sponsor. Finn prided himself of being on the research of the most abundant fossil deposit in the face of the earth.

"So, do I get to meet your sponsors tonight, Finn?"

Finn smiled. "Yeah. I'm sure they'll like you," he smiled wide.

"Hmmm..." Rachel hummed as she checked herself in the mirror. "Let's go."

They drove through the streets, holding hands. When they arrived in the restaurant, Finn was immediately met by Mike, his best friend and they both shared a fist pump.

"Hey, Rach!" Mike smiled at Rachel and the brunette quickly returned the smile. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're actually fine. How about you, Mike?" Rachel grinned and Tina, Mike's wife spotted them from tables over and was already making her way towards them. Tina looked so beautiful in a Chinese-collared sleeveless dress. She eyed Rachel in her sleek single-strap gown.

"Looking good, Rae..." she leaned to kiss Rachel's cheek. "How have you been doing, girl?"

"Very well, how about you, Tina?" Rachel cordially smiled.

Tina smiled. "Ditto, girl. Let's go to the room," she went ahead and they were all ushered into a back room, where most of Finn's colleagues were sitting. A blonde man was also sitting with them and from the aura he exudes, Rachel could guess she was the sponsor's representative.

"Hey, Finn!" blonde-haired, fish-lipped sponsor rep called at her boyfriend. "Man, how have you been?"

"Hey, Sam!" Finn smiled and nodded to him. He kept his hands holding Rachel's.

"Hi, you must be Rachel!" fish-lips smiled at her. His smile was nothing but warm and friendly. "My name is Sam."

"Rachel Berry," she held out her other hand and smiled at him warmly. Sam led them to the table.

Sam had them seated next to him. She had further noticed that Sam seemed to more preoccupied with his phone. She noted how he seemed so familiar to her eyes. She quickly flitted her gaze when she saw Sam looking up at her.

"Hey guys, well, my sister..." he smiled. "You know, the one who's got the rolls of tickets in this ride..." Sam cleared his throat. "She's outside and she wants to join us for our dinner party."

It was Mike who whooped first. "Wow, Sam, it's and honor to have dinner with your sister. You guys are like...well, the Rockefeller family and stuff. You guys are like, the bomb diggity."

Sam just grinned. "Of course, so...I will leave you guys a while so I can fetch my sister."

The people milled about after Sam had left. Finn was actually talking to Mike when Sam came in with his sister...Quinn Fabray. Rachel was left slack-jawed and she quickly groped for Finn's hand so she can hold it.

"Fi-Finn..." she drawled. Quinn caught her eye, but played it off as if they just met for the first time. Quinn cast her eyes downwards once Rachel caught her looking at her. Quinn sat beside Sam.

"Hey, guys...so this is my sister Quinn," Sam smiled. "I have another sister but, you might know her a lot. However, Quinn is the hermit in our family," Sam smiled. "This is Finn," he coaxed Finn to stand up and Quinn and Finn shook hands with each other.

Rachel felt like she could choke on the tension.

"And this is Mike, and Noah, and Keegan... and there's Mike's wife, Tina... and finally, Finn's girlfriend..." Sam smiled as Quinn stood up to take Rachel's hand. "This is Rachel, Quinn."

"It's nice to meet you, Rachel," Quinn said cordially. "How are you?"

Rachel's throat became increasingly dry. She doesn't want to lie to Finn. "I'm...I'm fine."

Hadn't it for Mike and Sam who increasingly asked for food, Rachel must have combusted out of guilt. She looked around, at Finn. The man seemed to be as happy as a lark, talking to Quinn. He doesn't have any idea that the woman he's talking to has been fucking his fiance.

And Quinn, she was like she hasn't done anything wrong. The blonde-haired woman was smiling at Finn, as if the guy had said something really funny. Rachel couldn't take it no more and she made a run for the bathroom.

She hated herself, she hated why she slept with Quinn in the first place. She hated herself for cheating on Finn. She hated herself for feeling like crap. She hated Quinn for treating her like she was a rag. But she hated herself more for letting Quinn treat her like that.

"I'm sorry," Quinn's voice said from behind her. "I thought I'd not see you here."

"What are you doing here?" Rachel hissed. "Do you know what you've done."

"Finn's your Finn, right?" Quinn asked, almost in a sad tone. Her eyes were downcast as she looked down hard at the tile floor.

"He is," Rachel almost snarled. "Do you have any idea how dirty I felt? When we sleep on the same bed each night and I think of what I **did** on **your** bed? Do you have any idea how that felt to me?"

"Look, it's not...I did not think of it that way!" Quinn heaved. This is not becoming a good conversation – especially not in this bathroom.

"But it happened and I felt that way! Quinn, I can't cheat on Finn!"

"You already did! What makes you think it could have a difference?" Quinn said in a loud tone. "You don't get it, do you?" Quinn stared at Rachel, her gaze almost burning holes in Rachel's gaze.

"Look, I have a dinner and a boyfriend waiting for me," Rachel sighed. "Excuse me," she squeezed herself between Quinn's body and the door to get out, but instead, Quinn pulled her close and kissed her hard.

"Tell me, tell me you didn't want this..." Quinn breathed. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't."

Rachel stared at Quinn for a long time, their breathing ragged. "I don't want this, Quinn. I don't want anything of this. It was good when it lasted, but I don't want this and you don't love me. This isn't supposed to be happening," Rachel said in a ramble and she quickly ran out of the bathroom, leaving Quinn behind, chest heaving, the tears at bay.

"But..." Quinn hoarsely articulated in a whisper. She dropped her tone when she realized that Rachel had left her – for good.

"I love you, Rachel."


End file.
